Spooked
by MariaShadow
Summary: G1, one shot. Jazz gets to have a little fun...


Jazz strode into the Common Room with a gleeful smile, a datacase in hand. "Check it out!" He announced, holding the case aloft. "I got 'No Escape'_, the _definitive horror vid from th' good ol' days."  
"Really?" Smokescreen asked. "I thought there weren't any left."  
The Porsche's grin widened. "All 'cept this one. Buddy o' mine found one, copied it an' sent it t' me." He explained, holding out the case for inspection.

"Is this the one with the chisel?" Prowl asked, taking a look at the case. Jazz gave him a strange look. "What?"  
"Sorry dude, it's just that y' don't strike me as th' horror type."  
"I'm not." Prowl replied with a rueful expression. "Unfortunately my dorm mates in Basic Training were. I doubt that there is a horror vid that I have not seen at least four times."  
"Guess that's why th' twins don't scare you, huh?"  
"Precisely."

Ratchet wandered over. "Whatcha got there?" he asked, peering over the two black and whites shoulders.  
"'No Escape'." Prowl replied. "Jazz got it from a friend."  
"The one with the chisel, right?"  
"Yup." Jazz grinned. "I'm gonna set it all up t'night, have ourselves a grand ol' party."

By now Bluestreak and the twins had joined in to see what the commotion was about. Sideswipe caught sight of the glyphs on the case. "'No Escape'! I loved that one! Remember what happened to the blue guy? With the rivet gun?"  
"Yeah, it looked painful." Smokescreen nodded.  
Sunstreaker slid a menacing glance in Bluestreak's direction. "Yeah, I bet." He grinned. The gunner quickly backed out of arm's reach.

When the time for the viewing rolled around, the Common Room was packed. Jazz worked his way through the jabbering crowd to the screen set up at the front. "Now, lady and gentlemechs," he began, sketching a half bow in Carly's direction, "I do believe that th' system's all ready t' go, so let's roll it!" There was a round of applause as he backed out of the way and the beginning credits started to scroll across the screen.

0o0o0o0

"Man, that scene near th' end never fails t' scare th' paint off of me!" Jazz was saying as he and a couple of the other walked back to their quarters after the movie. "'Cause th' two guys are headed on back, everything's fine, an' then wham! Just like that th' dude is back."  
"Agreed, though I think it is the manner of their demise that is more disturbing." Prowl replied.  
"Heck, th' first time Ah saw it, Ah stayed away from construction sites fer almost a lunar cycle." Ironhide added.

Up ahead, Jazz spied the Aerialbots clustered near an intersection and motioned for the others to halt and keep quiet. The lights had already been dimmed to save power for the night cycle, but the fuses for the lights in one of the side halls had blown yesterday and Hoist hadn't quite gotten around to fixing it yet. The result was a very dim corridor with a yawning black hallway attached to it. A hallway that Silverbolt currently had his back to. It was a scene all too familiar to the trio, a very similar situation having shown up in the movie just before the lead character was brutally slaughtered.

Jazz grinned mischievously. "Oh this is just too perfect. Stay put guys, this is gonna be fun!" He slipped down a side hall and vanished.  
"Is he…" Prowl looked over at the five young Autobots. "Oh dear."

All of a sudden a pair of arms reached out of the darkness and pulled a struggling Silverbolt into the gloom. The four other Aerialbots screamed like sparklings and fled for dear life, pushing and shoving each other in their attempt to escape.

Moments later Silverbolt stumbled out of the hallway, followed by Jazz who sounded like he was going to burst something laughing. "Man oh man! You shoulda seen your faces!" Jazz chortled, right before bursting into fresh peals of laughter. "Please tell me there's a security cam that caught all o' that."  
"Better than that, there's three." Ironhide managed between laughs.  
"I've gotta get me a copy o' that!"

Silverbolt meanwhile, tried to maintain some semblance of decorum, but even he was having a hard time keeping a straight face. "If you'll excuse me, I'd better catch my team before they leave American air space." He said, nodding to Prowl before crisply pivoting on one heel and walking away.  
"Happy hunting dude, an' watch out fer dark hallways!" Jazz called to his retreating back. Silverbolt paused. "Thanks." He said flatly.  
"No problemo!"

Fin.


End file.
